


An Unforgettable Vacation Recollection: The Consolation of Ilena

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [6]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort Sex, Crossover, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: Sixteen years before the events of An Unforgettable Vacation, Scar roams the Underground Market alone as self-punishment for the deaths of his Lion Guard and his fiancé, Nafsi. During his self-exile, he encounters a female grey wolf who offers him a place to stay and comfort for his restless night.
Relationships: Scar (The Lion King)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Side Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861264
Kudos: 1





	An Unforgettable Vacation Recollection: The Consolation of Ilena

Within what appears to be an underground city underneath Pride City, a male lion with brown fur, a black mane, and tears and blood running down his scared face stumbles around the area where the meat of herbivores is being butchered a cooked for the carnivore consumers with his head facing the floor. “My future and life have been torn to pieces,” the lion thought to himself as he wonders the marketplace. “The lioness I loved was killed right in front of me while her killers taunted me after the cobra that accompanied them left this scar on my face. Blinded by rage I used the Roar of the Elders to obliterate my herbivore aggressors and agitators, but I accidentally abused the roar to slaughter my own Lion Guard believing that they were members of that terrorist cell.”

The heartbroken lion kneels on the ground and examines his hands. “I couldn’t let my own brother see what kind of blood I have on my hands after the incident. That’s why I now roam this marketplace, where the scent of meat overwhelms the senses of all who commune and reside in this underground domain.” The lion stands back up and continues his trek around the underground marketplace. “I am the remorseful lion among the sea of shameless, meat-loving beasts.”

After what appears to be hours of roaming the marketplace of black-market meat, the lion arrives in an area where female animals are tempting him to walk into one of the brothels that make up for a significant portion of the underground market. Some animals simply woo him over, while others show their breasts and vaginas to him. But he only picks up his head when he feels the hand of a female grey wolf around his face. As he looks up to the wolf standing in front of him, she asked the lion, “Are you feeling okay?” “No,” the lion responded. “I’ve done something unfathomable tonight. I don’t want my family to see me like this.” “I know somewhere we can talk away from prying eyes and ears,” the wolf told the despairing lion. “Come with me and we’ll talk more there.”

The wolf guides the lion into a wolf brothel where she takes him into the largest room it has available. “But first,” the wolf told the lion as she undresses him the moment they walk into a room with a large bed, a large television set, an open-air shower, and a bathtub inside. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” “How much do I owe you for having me stay here?” the lion asked the wolf who shakes her head in response as she finishes undressing him. “Animals who are in the same type of situation you are don’t owe anything,” she told the lion as she strips herself of her robe. “I just want your name.” “It’s Scar.” He told the wolf as she begins to bathe him. “I’m Ilena,” the wolf introduced herself to Scar as she lathers him with a lavender shampoo for felines. “You don’t seem to be hostile for a grey wolf,” Scar complements Ilena’s treatment towards him. “Naturally, our species are sworn enemies.” “I think someone’s character is far more important than what species they are,” Ilena told Scar and she begins rinsing him off. “Well, I guess that’s why no animal chooses me.” Scar’s eyes open at the revelation the wolf gave him. “No one?” He asked Ilena who’s rinsing him off. “So you’re a virgin despite working in this brothel?”

“Yes,” she answered Scar as she finishes rinsing the suds off his fur and starts treating his wound. “The owner didn’t want me losing my virginity to any of his customers. So, he had me work as his barker instead.” Ilena turns off the water before taking a towel and drying off Scar. “Normally rooms like these are only available to VIP customers,” she told the lion while she was drying him off. “But I couldn’t let someone like you walk around these dangerous streets.” “Maybe I deserve to be predated upon here,” Scar told Ilena as she finishes drying him off. “Why?” Ilena asked the lion who walked towards the bed and laid down on his back. “Because this wound represents a terrible curse that was inflicted upon me,” Scar said the wolf as she walked towards the bed and sat next to him. “I was too weak to control my rage after a cobra bit my left eye and I ended up killing my own comrades thinking that they were the ones that killed my fiancé.” Ilena shed a tear from her eye hearing what Scar had done and the admittance of his own weakness while she bandages his wound while leaving his left eye uncovered.

“I have blood on my hands that I may never be able to wash away.” “Maybe they’ve survived the incident,” Ilena told Scar in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m sure they understand your pain, both from the cobra’s bite and the loss of your fiancé.” The wolf lies on the bed next to Scar and hugs him. “I’m deeply sorry for what happened to her, but I don’t want you to be consumed by the curse festering within your scar.” “You shouldn’t be Ilena,” Scar told the wolf as he tries to keep her hand away from his body. “But I want to help you,” Ilena retorted to the lion. “I’ve never done anything like this before… Do you want to be my first?” “I-I can’t…” Scar stutters as Ilena caresses his face as she tells him. “Your Mark of Evil as they called it, will never trump your loving heart.”

Scar rolls over to face the wolf lying next to him. “No one has told an animal with my curse those words before,” he said to the wolf he’s facing eye to eye. “My real name is Askari.” Scar kisses the wolf after telling her his real name. “Askari’s a beautiful name for a lion such as you,” Ilena compliments Scar’s real name as they resume kissing each other before their tongues entangle each other in an intimate embrace. While the wolf is distracted by their kiss, Scar gently caresses her DD-cup breasts to arouse her without injuring her. Ilena simply moans as Scar breaks up their kiss in response to his stimulation. “Your penis is poking me Askari,” she reminds the lion who stops fondling her before she rolls over on the bed until Scar is on top of her. “It’s okay. You can put it inside of me.” While she gently rubs his face, Scar slowly and gently inserts his cock inside of her moist virgin pussy. Ilena gasps as her lion mate slowly push deeper inside her virgin womb until it engulfs its entire length.

“You really are a virgin,” Scar told Ilena as he allows the wolf’s coochie to hold his dick until it becomes used to his length. “Please move inside me gently Askari,” Ilena pleaded with the lion on top of her. “This is my first time after all.” Scar nuzzles her neck in response and slowly thrusts his cock in and out of her virgin cunt while being as gentle as possible. The wolf responds with a subtle moan to each slow and gentle thrust Scar makes inside of her as he kisses her cheek. A minute passes as the lion continues his slow and gentle pace before the wolf whispers in his ear, “You can go faster if you want to. I can endure the pain now that you’ve loosened me a bit.”

After Ilena lays her head back on the bed, Scar hastens the pace of his thrusts without harming his mate. As the lion’s cock pounds inside of her at a moderate speed, her moans became louder and longer. “Oh Askari,” Ilena moans as her consort suckles her right breast without his fangs wounding her. “You’re so tight Ilena,” Scar said after he releases the wolf’s breast from his mouth. “I want to try something else with you,” Ilena said as she pushes Scar’s cock out of her. “Would that be okay?” “I would love to,” he responded as the wolf got out of the bed.

After she walked around to Scar’s side of the bed, she kisses him as he stands up and wraps her left leg around his waist. “Does this position intrigue you?” He asked as he lets the tip of his cock touch Ilena’s pussy lips once more. “Now you’re intriguing me,” Ilena flirtatiously answered as she inserted Scar’s cock inside of her while giving him an intimate kiss. In response to her willing insertion, Scar resumes fucking the eager wolf while they are enveloped in an intimate bliss. The two switched positions for minutes until Scar began fucking her at a climactic pace on the bed they started from. “It’s getting harder for me to hold it in,” Scar moaned. “Please don’t pull out Askari,” Ilena moaned as she wrapped her legs around Scar’s waist. “I want you to release inside of me.” “Then I’ll be granting your wish very soon,” Scar moans as he pounds his wolf mate until both of them reach simultaneous orgasm. Even after Ilena frees Scar from her grasp, the lion still kept his cock inside of her as he lies down on her chest.

Before Scar’s cock became flaccid, Ilena gives him a heart-warming kiss before the two of them began to slumber in each other’s arms. “He’s been through so much,” Ilena thought to herself through her sleep. “But I have a feeling that he’ll have to leave the city. Where ever he has to go, I’ll go with him.” “I’ve never been comforted by canine like this before,” Scar thought through his sleep. “But if she’s willing to care for me and our eventual child, I’ll do anything to break Shetani’s hold over me, for her sake.”


End file.
